Being Set Free
by Tx-Dancegirl-9657
Summary: Starting at the end of Harry's fifth school year.  When Harry's uncle causes the wards protecting Privet Drive to fall the Order comes to help.  The only question is where will Harry live now?  Au, nonslash, mention of abuse, SeverusDracoHarry bonding.
1. Ordinary Midnight Strolls

**Being Set Free**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs, of course, to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Just a little something I'm trying out, I don't really know how this fic. is going to turn out yet. It just popped into my head, and I decided to give it a shot. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Harry sighed as he shouldered his cloak, and made his way to the Forbidden Forest. Tomorrow he would be leaving for Privet Drive, and he wondered if his uncle would be as cruel as he was last summer. He would have to read up on extensive glamour charms over the summer.

This, however, was not the reason Harry had decided on taking a midnight stroll through the Forbidden Forest, no. He was desperately trying to forget of his Godfather's recent death; desperately trying to forget the hole of guilt and despair growing inside of him. Harry pulled his cloak closer to him as he entered the Forbidden Forest. He couldn't manage a good night's sleep anymore, being woken up by nightmares or just not being able to fall asleep from the thoughts rushing around in his head. Harry stumbled on a branch squinting at the ground trying to see through the fog that now covered the forest in a thick layer. As he righted himself he heard voices in the distance. Trying to hear better Harry crept up, and knelt behind a bush so that he would not be discovered.

"Draco," he heard a tone to familiar for comfort say, "you will accept the dark mark. I will not accept anything thing else from you, but pure devotion and loyalty to the Dark Lord.

"Father please, I will do anything, please do not make me join the ranks please….," Malfoy whispered frantically. Harry laughed internally, someone was putting him on Malfoy refusing to be a death eater…. uh huh, sure, when garden gnomes fly. He was brought back to reality when Lucius viciously backhanded Malfoy across the face.

"You will not disobey me, you worthless piece of filth," Lucius all but screamed.

"I will not join," stated Malfoy letting his father know nothing could change his decision.

"Fine then I disown you. _Crucio_." Harry watched horrified at the turn of events. The curse was lifted after about five minutes, and Malfoy stopped convulsing in agony. Harry winced knowing exactly how Malfoy felt, but not yet knowing exactly what to do about the situation. Would he, Harry Potter end up saving Draco Malfoy? The _git_ Harry thought. Lucius bent down spat in Malfoy's face and promptly apparated. Harry rushed over, and Malfoy glanced up horrified.

"How long were you there Potter?" Malfoy barely managed to speak through chattering teeth.

"Long enough Malfoy," Harry said.

"You better not say…."

"Don't worry, I wont," Harry spoke truthfully. Malfoy sneered and then passed out from the after affects of the cruciatus curse. Harry sighed once more, it would have been so much simpler to get back up to the castle if Malfoy had remained conscious. He decided to conjure up a somewhat lopsided stretcher to haul Malfoy on.

This was definitely not what Harry had been wanting to do on his last night at Hogwarts. He had just wanted to get away from the world for a while, but Malfoy just had to go and need his help. He shivered as he made his way passed Hagrid's hut, the fog was getting thicker and it was abnormally cold for this time of the year.

Questions started to pulse through the young Gryffindor's mind. Was Draco actually for the light side, who would take care of him now that his father had disowned him, had Draco been abused … like, like him. He instantly regretted his thoughts, and looked down at the pale boy feeling an enormous amount of pity. No pity what so ever for himself, Harry had deserved the fate he got. He had killed two people and needed someway to repent. He knew it was not exactly the healthiest way of thinking, but he believed it all the same. Malfoy, on the other hand, was just a bully, a cruel unforgivable type of bully, but just a bully now that Harry thought about it.

Harry slowly opened the doors that led back into the castle, and started to make his way to Madam Pomfrey's office. He stopped, taking Draco to madam Pomfrey's would drudge up questions that this boy would not like to talk about to the nurse. Draco needed someone he could trust….someone who also kept a cruciatus potion near hand. Harry groaned he would have to take Draco down to Snape's rooms in the dungeons.

He halted in front of Salazar Slytherin's portrait, and started to doubt his plan. He predicted it would take Snape five minutes before he got angry, and threw him out of his personal room. Harry reached out a tentative hand, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," the potions master said gruffly. Harry slowly entered through the portrait hole, while Snape glared at him. Snape's glare quickly turned into concern as Harry conjured Draco's stretcher the door. "What did you do to him Potter?" Snape roared.

"Nothing, I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"_Really_, than what happened? You just decided to go on a walk, and found Draco lying injured on the ground?" Harry almost laughed out loud for that was pretty much what had happened.

"As a matter of fact yes," he stated.

"I will not be lied to Potter," Snape growled.

"I'm not lying."

"Fine then Mr. Potter we will do this the hard way, _Legilimens_." Harry gasped as Snape saw everything that had transpired that night, the next memory of Sirius' death, Cedric. Harry erupted and for the first time in his life threw Snape out of his mind. Harry was breathing to fast, his lungs were on fire.

"Potter, get a grip on yourself. Once again you are idiotically wearing your heart on your sleeve. You know what happens when you get overemotional about some one," Snape said cruelly referring to his Godfather.

Harry cried, "How … how could you, you, you _bastard_! I save your slimy prat of a godson's neck, and this is how you repay me? By violating my mind by breaking into it with out my permission! I was going to apologize to you tomorrow about what I saw in your penseive. I had felt guilty, but you're no better than my dad." Snape stared horrified at Harry's sudden out burst.

"I would most appreciate it Potter if you got out of my sight, and let me tend to my Godson," Snape said without falter. Harry quickly wiped at a tear not wanting to show weakness in front of a man who apparently hated him as much as Voldemort. "But first, you must promise me not to tell anyone of what you saw in the forest tonight." Harry gaped at Snape. Who was Snape to be making request after he had trust treated him so poorly. Harry's resistance fell, however, and all at once he felt how emotionally drained he was.

"Yes sir," he replied quietly, and quickly made his way through the portrait hole, and up to the Gryffindor common rooms. Harry cast a silencing spell around his bed, and allowed himself to do what he hadn't done since _it_ had happened. Harry cried. He sobbed for himself, for his Godfather, Cedric, and anyone else who would die trying to save the worthless boy who lived.


	2. the Ups and Downs of Summer

**Being Set Free**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs, of course, to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: At the bottom.**

**Chapter Two**

Draco knelt down and sprayed some flesh eating slug repellant on top of Severus' extraordinary herb garden. A gentle breeze blew past ruffling his un-gelled hair. He had been at this for about an hour and a half, and was about to die of sheer boredom. Severus had insisted that he go on alone to Snape manor the next morning for his protection, subtly stating that he would appreciate it if Draco checked on his award winning garden. Draco snickered to himself, subtly? Yeah right Severus never "subtlely" asked for anything, more like demanded. Surprisingly, however, Draco didn't mind. He was indebted now to Severus for saving his life, and allowing him to live with his guardian.

Severus still hadn't returned from Hogwarts, because he had to repack all of his personal potions supplies after he had helped the Slytherins bored the Hogwart's express. Truthfully, the garden was very beautiful. Every color of the rainbow could be found here ranging from delicate pinks to deep sea blues. Amazing flowers that grew as tall as him (which was pretty tall he happily thought almost being six feet), and even some that were as tiny as a lady bug. He honestly didn't know how Severus managed to find time to care for each and every marvelous flower, but some how he managed.

Draco dusted off his filthy pants, and made his way back indoors. He glanced down at his silver watch, three hours until Severus arrived. That gave him enough time to become presentable for his guardian. He had to impress Severus, after being disowned by his father he felt like this was his last chance to be loved by another person who counted him as his son. He could not screw up this time. Draco would become the best son Severus could ever wish for.

His thoughts suddenly switched course, and he started replaying last night over and over again in his head. He groaned, Potter was probably blabbing his huge golden mouth to all his golden friends about what he had seen in the Forbidden Forest. Draco was probably the laughing stock of the school right at this moment, but he had to admit, not unto his pleasure, that he was a little grateful to Potter. Now he would be spending the entire summer at Snape manor, and Potter had helped that happen. This was his dream come true. Little shivers of joyful anticipation raced over his body as he sunk into a steaming bath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape scowled at the head in the fireplace. He had just been about to floo home when Albus' head appeared in the hearth. "And what do I own this pleasant surprise to headmaster?" Snape inquired.

"Ah, Severus, just about to floo back to the manor I see," the headmaster stated.

"No sir, I was just about to floo to the ministry, and sing Fudge a happy birthday while accompanied by maracas," Snape said sarcastically. God, the old man's eyes could twinkle even through the floo connection. Albus laughed heartily, and Snape shuddered.

"Well my boy I just wanted to remind you to keep your emergency contact mirror with you at all times. I think I may need to be contacting the order fairly soon." If it was possible, Snape paled.

"You think that the dark lord will be attacking soon Albus?"

"All in good time my dear boy, all in good time. Now I will let you go, no doubt you are anxious to get back to Draco," the headmaster said concern obvious in his voice. With that last sentence, the headmaster disappeared out of the fire place with a rather loud _POP_. How could the insufferable old man be so vague! All these little clues Albus dropped made Snape's skin crawl with frustration.

He climbed into the fire place with all of his trunks, and shouted, "Snape Manor. Severus was quickly whisked away to his godson.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had barely said a word on the train ride back to his own personal hell, and his friends were clearly becoming worried. "Harry," Hermione asked slowly, "was there anything you wanted to talk about before we get back home?" _Home?_ What home, Harry thought snidely.

"No Hermione, I'm fine really." Ron had now decided to join in bantering Harry.

"Really mate, if there's anything you need to talk about or anyone …"

"Just shut up Ron," Harry yelled, quickly dashing out of the compartment and dodging heads that now poked out of the other compartments trying to see what was going on. By some miracle Harry was able to find an empty compartment. He laid down across the cold metallic train seats, and stayed just like that until they reached Kings Cross Station. Harry stared at the ground as he met up with his friends and a group of aurors outside of the train. He grabbed his friends by their elbows, and pulled them a bit behind the rest of their group so that they would not be overheard.

"Guys, I'm sorry about blowing up like that. I just lost control of myself back there." Hermione threw her arms around Harry enveloping him in a quick hug.

"Oh Harry! You've been through so much, you can be as emotional as you want," Hermione said eyes glistening with tears. Harry winced inwardly, girls could really overreact sometimes. Harry stuck out his hand, expecting Ron to shake it. His friend turned around in disgust and quickly joined up with his parents who had met up with the group of aurors.

"Don't take that personally Harry. Ron was just upset that you wouldn't confide in us. He thinks you're hiding something, something that's tearing you up on the inside." Funny, that was exactly how he felt about the prophecy that Dumbledore, had ... graciously imparted him with. Maybe his friend did have some skills at divination after all. Harry walked through the stone wall between platforms nine and ten hiding the magical train and his world.

Harry spotted his uncle in the massive crowd (which was really quite easy given the size of the man), and quickly whispered to Hermione, "Promise you'll write over the summer this time." Alastor Moody, one of the aurors had used his very impressive listening skills to hear this last comment.

"Sorry Potter, your friend's won't be able to send you letters this year, for security purposes of course. Dumbledore orders."

"What!" Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"Hurry up boy I don't have all day," his uncle lumbering up to him growled. Vernon bent down and picked up Hedwig's cage. Harry understood exactly what his uncle was implying, don't do exactly as I say boy and your feathery friend kicks it, his uncles beady little eyes threatened.

"Tell Ron I said bye Mione," Harry spoke quickly, and followed his rotund uncle out of the station, leaving Hermione and eventually Ron staring after him.

Harry's uncle swerved off the road, and stopped the car in a suspiciously deserted alleyway. He ordered Harry to get out of the car, and not do any funny business. Harry obeyed immediately because Hedwig was currently riding next to his uncle in the passenger seat of the car.

As soon as Harry stepped out of the highly new and expensive looking automobile his uncle grabbed his shoulders, and threw him against the car. "How dare you come back to my home after you attack Dudders with those dementoids?" His uncle roared, spit was flying in Harry's face, and his uncles putrid breath made him gag. "And now they send you back as a murderer!"

"What do you mean … you don't know what you're talking about…" Harry stuttered.

"That freak Dumbledore sent me a letter talking about how you mange to kill your Godfather and that Cedric boy last year to, and when you talk to me you will show some respect. You will address me as sir or master."

"Ye-ye-yes sir," Harry managed to get out. He didn't like this one bit; his uncle was reminding him more and more of Voldemort every year.

"Now the other one."

"No! I will not call you master. I will write to my friends tell them what your making me do," Harry was abruptly cut off as his uncle punched him in his gut and then threw him to the ground.

"You will not threaten me you worthless freak, now hand me that wand-thing-a-ma-jig," his uncle spat out.

"Yes sir," Harry reached up his sleeve and pulled out his wand. Before he could so much as utter a word his uncle snatched his wand, and cleanly broke it in two.

"Now let's see you get back into that freak school," his uncle laughed manically. Harry cried out in protest and tried to push himself off the cold wet road. His uncle, however, had other plans. He started kicking and punching the boy. Harry tried to defend himself best he could without his magic, but there is only so much a 5 foot 4 inch 15 year old boy can do against a 300 pound adult. Soon Harry felt multiple bones breaking while his uncle shouted insult after insult.

After what seemed like hours, Harry's uncle who was now sweating porously, lifted Harry off the road, and locked him in the back of the car. Harry pounded on the trunk, "Let me out, you have to let me out." Harry felt the walls of the small place start to close in on him, and he swore he could hear his uncle laughing as he started the car and drove off. Harry hugged the broken wand he had managed to hold onto during his uncle's punishment. The phoenix feather, remarkably still intact, in all it's fiery goodness, floated down onto his wrist. It glowed marvelous silver, and twisted itself into an intricate bracelet around Harry's wrist. Harry choked back tears of joy, "Thank you thank you," he murmured. Maybe this meant he could still do magic; possibly go to Ollivander's and get his wand fixed. Harry's uncle hit a rather large and unexpected pothole. Harry hit his head on the side of the car. He started to loose consciousness, but desperately tried to stay awake. Because he didn't know if he would wake back up again.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed that! This is probably the speed I will be updating at, once a week (okay it might be more or less, but I can't predict the future yaw' know? XD). Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, as I'm not really all that confident in my writing so far. Tell me if you think I should continue with this story, or if it's a waste of breath. Bye!**


	3. How did this happen?

**Being Set Free**

**Disclaimer: I really wished that I owned it, but unfortunately I do not. sigh.**

**A/N: Is at the bottom, now on with the show.**

**Chapter Three**

Harry shivered pulling the rags he called clothes closer to him trying to draw warmth from the destroyed material. He had absolutely no idea how many days he had been locked in the tiny cupboard under the stairs, but he had assumed for around two weeks. He shivered again; Harry was positive that he had a fever and a nasty cough that might be turning into something serious. It was starting to burn every time he took to deep of a breath.

Vernon had put a bucket in the cupboard for Harry to use, and it was now dangerously full. He had only a couple pieces of bread to eat, and the pains in his stomach had now started to throb continually with a dull ache. At least his uncle had only come down to "visit" him a couple of times since he had come "home".

Harry knew that his health was in a very dire state. His broken bones were starting to heal in odd angles since he hadn't been able to set them properly. His ankle now stuck out all funny like, and it would occasionally send painful flashes up his leg. He knew that most of his cuts were infected, and that he was in a precarious situation.

The little light bulb on the ceiling flickered, and went out engulfing Harry in darkness. Taking away the only comfort he had. "Crap," Harry swore a little too loudly and set off a coughing fit.

"Boy! Stop that racket," Vernon yelled, pounding feet plodded down the stairs. His uncle yanked the cupboard door open, grabbing Harry's hair, and easily tossed him out f the cupboard due to Harry's weight loss. "I was trying to sleep you worthless piece of shit. What do you have to say for yourself boy? I need my rest, and I will not have you waking Dudders and Petunia. Unlike you, we actually have somewhere to go early tomorrow.

Now, Harry was used to his aunt and uncle occasional rising early on a – he glanced at the magnetic calendar on the fridge…ah ha – Saturday, but Duddley-uddley-willy-pinkykins? Never!

Harry, once again let his curiosity get the better of him, and even though hundreds of bells were tolling in his head he asked, "Sir, why are you getting up early tomorrow?" Harry's uncle grabbed his arm and twisted it. He had to bite his lip to keep from hissing in pain.

"Not that it's any of your business freak, but we have decided to take a nice long trip to the Bahamas away from _you_."

"But, but, but you can't leave me here the wards haven't had enough time to reestablish themselves. The wards will fall and my mum's protection will…"

"But, but, but," Vernon mimicked in a baby voice, "we can do whatever we want to boy. Now, I've made preparations for your stay here alone." Harry's uncle grabbed a blue duffle bag from under the kitchen cabinet, and led Harry back to His cupboard. Vernon pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and attached one end to the metal storage rack, and the other to Harry's wrist. Then, his uncle pulled out a loaf of bread, and a water bottle setting them in front of Harry.

"This should keep you alive until we get back. Be grateful that you're getting any of this," Uncle Vernon said while waving his hands around as if to show of Harry's almost non-existing possessions. "I don't know what those freaky little friends of yours have been telling you, but you're not special. Hell, your not even _normal_. You're just dirt." Vernon shut the door, and Harry was once again consumed in darkness.

The next day, Harry was woken when he heard the front door slam shut, and a car take off down the road. He was officially alone. He knew that the wards would start falling soon, and he would have to be prepared for any kind of an attack. He clutched at his phoenix bracelet while nibbling at a piece of bread. Harry started practicing his occlumens; he would be prepared for the worse. No way was Voldemort ever possessing him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pushing his head deeper into the already smothered pillow Draco groaned, "Leave me alone Sev, I need my beauty sleep."

"Not even Helen of Troy needed this much beauty sleep Draco. It's twelve o'clock already; you've practically slept the day away."

"Whatever, it might be twelve, but who had me helping them with potions until three in the bloody morning?"

"I realize now that you will not be getting up…"

"Got that right," interrupted Draco.

"… without me, hmm how would you say persuading you? _Aquiis Drenchius_!" Out of Severus' wand erupted a waterfall of freezing water. Draco was screaming and laughing at the same time as he leapt from the bed drenched.

Merlin Sev, that wasn't fair! The water must have been negative ten degrees," Draco laughed out loud.

"I think it was fair, you weren't listening to a single thing I was telling you to do," Severus huffed.

'Fine Sev, can I just get changed into some dry clothes. I mean this is seriously bloody cold."

"Yes, now don't be late for lunch…" Severus was stopped short when he reached for his arm which was obviously now burning with pain.

"It's the Dark Lord isn't it? He usually never calls during the day though, what do you think could be wrong," Draco questioned hurriedly.

"A number of things Draco; now, you know the drill. Keep a hold down on the fort while I'm gone, no playing with dangerous potions or magical artifacts, and for goodness sake no taking candy from strangers," Severus said sarcastically. Severus swept from the hours with his robes billowing after him; making for the apparition point just beyond the wards protecting Snape Manor.

"Cindy," Draco called out.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" The house elf inquired.

"Send my lunch up to my rooms," he ordered. He started staring out the window feeling highly depressed and sorry for himself, and not even noticing when Cindy came back with a chicken sandwich and apple juice. He continued to sit there waiting and wondering when Severus would return.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape made barely a whisper of noise as he strode over dying grass, and knelt in front of the Dark Lord.

"Master," he spoke with forced respect. Somehow he always managed to retain his calm and cool demeanor while spying at the Death Eater meetings. Severus impressed even himself quite often with his marvelous acting skills.

"Ssseveruss, my loyal potionsss masstser, you may join the circle." Severus stepped back into the circle with his fellow death eaters almost certain that the man on his right was no other than Lucius Malfoy. He had to fight down the urge to clobber the man for what he had done to Draco. Besides clobbering was definitely not his thing. Now slow death by a mysterious poison he could do. Oh yes, he could always do that.

"I underssstand that sssome of you are wondering why I summoned you all to me in broad daylight. Doubting my judgment are we, well then, _crucio_.," Voldemort hissed picking out a random death Eater to punish. "This morning an opportunity arose that is much to great for me to pass up. This morning the wards where Harry Potter is hidden fell," murmurs of shock ran through the circle of Death Eaters.

Severus stiffened, surely the headmaster Knew about this, but if he had why had he not called an emergency order meeting? "Silence," the Dark Lord ordered. "The plan is simple my servants. Lucius, Severus, and I will collect the brat. The rest of you will wait here for further orders and maybe even a little torture fun."

Severus glided to the dark Lord standing behind him. The three apparated to Privet Drive, and began the slow march to number four.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore hung his outer cloak on a coat rack, and set down his bag of recent purchases. Just a few minutes previous he had been attending The Annual Sock Festival in Rome. He was quite delighted with this years load. He had bought a purple pair of self heating socks, a very nice pair of pink and green muggle toes socks, and many more exciting things.

He gracefully sat down behind his desk, and noticed one of his alarms going off and flashing red. The wards protecting Harry had fallen. with no hint of a twinkle in his eye, the old wizard set off the order's emergency mirrors with the simple message, _anyone available to fight at privet Drive is needed as soon as possible this is an emergency. _

"How?" said Dumbledore out loud, the wards were unbreakable. How had Voldemort done it? If Voldemort had done it at all, he reasoned inside of himself. If Harry Potter died because of his adventure to The Annual Sock Festival he would never forgive himself, but it was all to clear that another battle for the light was looming over them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: YAY! I did it!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Just to help some people who may have been confused in the last chapter, I underlined the last line in a charcters perspective. Once again I hope you're enjoying this. Sorry it took me a little long to update, but I had a test in almost every class this week. Thanks for reading, and of course please review. ****I'm planning on some Severus Harry interaction in the next chapter so hang tight.**


	4. Duels, Screaming, and Pain

**Being Set Free**

**Disclaimer: Refer to disclaimer one…two…and well even three.**

**A/N: Once again at the bottom.**

**Chapter 4**

The door leading into to Number 4 Privet Drive creaked open. Harry's breath caught in his chest as he heard the wood floor groaning outside of his cupboard. "Where are you Mister Potter?" the horrid voice hissed. "I can practically smell your fear. You could make things so much easier if you would stop acting like a coward, and faced me like a man."

Before he could stop himself, Harry was shouting, "I'm not a coward! I'm more of a man than you'll ever be Tom." Damn it, he had just given away the spot where he was hiding, blast his rash thinking.

Voldemort blew the cupboard door open, but faltered when he saw the state that Harry was in. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" The savior of the wizarding world can't even protect himself from his muggle uncle, _Alahamora_." Harry's handcuffs fell off of his wrist. He got up quickly attempting to run away, but his ankle gave out from beneath him and he crashed to the ground. "This is depressing, I was looking forward to you putting up a good fight before I killed you, but it turns out that you're just as pathetic as your father."

"I'm not dead yet Tom," and then Harry screamed, "_Rictoshempra!_" His phoenix feather lit up and shot a crackling bolt of energy at Voldemort. As the bolt collided with Voldemort's chest, he was thrown back spinning wildly into the wall. Once Voldemort had recovered he shouted, "_Crucio!_" Harry writhed on the floor in pain, but did not give Voldemort the pleasure of satisfaction him scream.

The duel seemed to last for hours. Lights flashed sounds boomed and whirred. Harry didn't recognize half of the curses that Voldemort was throwing at him, but he tried to put up as good as a fight that he could. The end however, was inevitable.

Voldemort hit Harry with a leg locking curse, and Harry fell onto his aunt's crisp, white couch. Voldemort bent over Harry, and whispered in his ear, "So long my friend, this has been fun, but times change and it is time to finish what started fifteen years ago." Voldemort raised his wand yelling a spell that seemed to be in a different language. Harry watched in horror as his shirt became drenched in blood, his blood. The suddenly, the pain hit him. His body felt as if it was laced in fire and the burning would never stop. He timidly lifted his shirt to see what damage had been done. There was a long deep gash starting at the top of his ribcage and ending just before his pelvic bone.

He couldn't hold in his pain any longer, and he screamed. Harry's scream went on forever, but this scream was not just from the pain. It was also for his failure. He screamed for hi mum and dad who he had never gotten to know, for Cedric Diggory who died too young, for Sirius the man who had loved him like a son, and for not being able to justify their murders. He screamed for himself the-boy-who-could-never-be-normal. He screamed his fury at his unjust uncle. Yes, he screamed a lot of things to what seemed to be his last moments on this earth.

"Goodbye Harry Potter," said Voldemort with a tone of finality, as he exited Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry was left all alone to die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus snapped out of his usual brooding reverie when he heard a blood curdling scream, a scream of agonizing pain. This would not bode well for the light. What would become of the prophecy if Harry Potter died? Would the wizarding world truly fall under Voldemort's rule? Would there only be pain and suffering? As curious as he was, he really did not want to learn the answers to his questions. He would, no doubt, have to save the meddlesome brat again.

He watched as the Dark Lord swept from the house and glided towards them, "My servants, the deed has been done. I am finally free to move onto my bigger plans."

"Then you have killed the insolent child my Lord?" questioned Severus his heart beating faster.

"He is not dead yet, but he will be within the hour. Only if another miracle occurs will the boy survive again"

"Finally, there will be a great reason to celebrate tonight my Lord. If you do not mind, I would be honored to throw a banquet for your triumph master," stated Lucius.

"Hmmm… Lucius, a nice idea, but we will be having a meeting tonight. So I will have to decline your gracious invitation," said Voldemort a little sarcasm entering his voice.

"My Lord, I have heard rumors of a specialty apothecary right outside of little Whining. I f I may be so bold as to ask to visit, but the potions you have required from me need certain, illegal, ingredients that have proven hard to track down," inquired Severus.

"Always so polite my potions master. You may leave us here, but do not be late to the meeting tonight," replied Voldemort.

"Thank you my Lord," he watched as Lucius and the Dark Lord apparated back to Riddle Manor. Severus waited a few moments before doing anything making sure he was alone, and the dashed through the front door of potter's house. The entire home was destroyed; vases had fallen from their stands. Shattered glass, ruined furniture, and family photos lay strewn across the floor. He spotted the golden boy lying across the couch which was covered in dark red stains.

"Potter," Severus spoke, "Potter can you hear me?" He stared into the boy's eyes which were glazed over masking the brilliant green.

"Pr…Pre…Professor," gasped Potter.

"Mr. Potter! I need you to try and tell me what's wrong before I decide if we need to apparate or floo somewhere."

"I don't know it hurts everywhere," stated the boy as if it should be obvious.

"Come on idiot boy, concentrate. Tell me where the Dark Lord hurt you!"

"My stomach," said the boy when it dawned on him through his dazed mind, "he cut my stomach." Severus lifted the boy's shirt to see what he was talking about, and dropped the shirt back down when he saw the boy's wounds.

"Is it bad professor Snape," inquired the boy?

"Potter, I'm going to have to apparate us back to Snape Manor, with your current wounds you will not be able to make it all the way back to Hogwarts," Severus rushed, knowing that every moment for the boy was highly imperative. He gathered the limp boy in his arms, slightly disgruntled that he had to be gentle with Harry _Potter_ the brat-who-kept-on-living.

"Hold on Potter, Ill be apparating us on 1, 2, 3…" _Pop!_ He felt the boy whimper and start to shiver as they made there way back to Snape Manor. He saw the boy slowly start to loose consciousness as they landed in the main gathering room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sped through the tall wooden double doors, but started to slow down as he realized his godfather was carrying somebody. "Sev, what happened? Why are you carrying Harry Bloody Potter? My god, what's wrong with him?"

"Draco, I need you to help me. Take potter up to one of the guest rooms and watch over him. If something happens, example he starts convulsing, I need you to yell for me immediately." Severus passed over the boy who was entirely to light over to Draco. Draco carried the goody, goody boy to the nearest guest room. He sat down across from the small unconscious boy. Well this was awkward.

Suddenly, Potter started mumbling words that where almost incoherent, "Mum…dad…Cedric…forgive me…stop…uncle…Sirius!" Draco watched in horror as the vulnerable boy started hacking blood that was dribbling from his mouth mixed with spit. When Potter's arms started flailing, he forced them down so that the boy couldn't hurt himself. He watched horrified as the boy struggled for breath. As they dot shorter, and the period between when he took one got longer.

He started calling for Sev and the potions master amazingly showed up after a couple of moments carrying an armful of healing balms and potions.

"Sev, it's getting really hard for him to breathe," shouted Draco, not wanting Harry Potter's death to be his fault.

"Damn, Draco, floo Madam Pomfrey. I'm going to need help." Draco dashed over to the fire place in the room; quickly throwing the powder into the hearth.

"Madam, Madam!" He shouted.

"Draco, what is wrong," asked a slightly worried medi-witch.

"We have Harry Potter with us, and he's hurt really bad. He's going to need some serious help," stated Draco.

"Well move over lad, I'm coming through." Madam Pomfrey appeared out of the fire place, and rushed over to the boy's side immediately starting to cast healing spells. Draco header Madam Pomfrey whisper, "I don't know what to do Severus. My magic isn't working on him, some dark spell to stop the magical healing process. Oh my god, he's stopped breathing, we need to do something and fast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well this chapter seemed to get cheesier and cheesier until it turned into a giant cheese puff, but oh well. I hope ya'll had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. I think it's my favorite chapter yet. Yes, even despite the cheese. Sorry if there where a lot of mispells or grammar errors, it was late and I really wanted to get this chapter out. Thanks for reading, and please reveiw!**

**Reviews: **

**Mimainndi thanks so much for the reviews. Your input really helps.**

**Frequency Queen Thanks! Can't wait to see what you thought of this chapter. **

**bcsbookworm, Gracias! (Yes Spanish was a class I had to take a dreaded test in hehehehe) I will try to write as fast as I possibly can. grins. **

**Rainbow2007, I love feeling the love, thanks! **


	5. Making Plans for the Future

**Being Set Free**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned Harry Potter I would have a totally awesome British accent. Guess what? I don't have a totally cool British accent. Poor, poor me -hangs head in shame.**

**A/N: I'm glad the majority of you didn't think the last chapter was too terribly cheesy. So with no further ado I present … **

**Chapter Five**

"Severus, the only way to save Mr. Potter is if we try to heal him by muggle means.

You-know-who hit him with the _Despacio padecimeinto_ curse," rushed the vexed medi-witch. Severus watched as the older woman quickly made her way to the sooty fire place, and floo called a group of house elves. The house elves started bringing over mountains of weird muggle contraptions.

Severus began to object to what the medi-witch was doing. Bringing _muggle_ things into his home. Then having her little group of elves trespass where they didn't belong. Snape Manor hadn't had this many creatures under its roof since his parents had been alive. Then he caught sight of Potter lying there helplessly on the bed. Sure he hated the boy, loathed his pompous git of a father, but that didn't mean he wanted the boy dead. He was, after all just a child. Severus was horrified with himself, and lent against the forest green wall in the room. Ever since Draco had come to live (even though their time together hadn't been that long) he had found himself becoming, dare he even say it, nicer? Dumbledore had always said he needed to start seeing things outside of his little world. Could it possibly be true? "No," he snorted in his head. Just the idea was highly impossible.

Poppy stuck a tube down the frail boy's throat, and Severus remembered from his crash muggle studies coarse (curtsey of Dumbledore in his seventh year) that most methods of muggle healing were extremely repulsive. However repulsive they may be, he felt some of his tension melt away when he saw the boy's chest begin to rise and fall again. No one wanted the-brat-who-lived's death to be on their hands. Poppy set up set up other various machines, and inserted needles into Potter's arms.

"Well, I've stabilized Mr. Potter, Severus, but we're not out of the woods yet. I found many broken bones, some of which have already started healing but will need to be re-broken. He has a severe case of pneumonia and a high fever of 103.7 degrees. Lacerations cover his body at around 85 percent, and most of them are infected. He is also malnourished, which seems to have been going on for a long time seeing that he's so short. On top of all this there is, of course, the _Despacio Padecimiento_ curse to consider. You do know what this curse does?"

"It gives a life threatening wound to the victim. The wounds vary for every different time the curse is cast, and it prevents you from healing a person by using magic. Also, you can't heal the person of any previous wounds not attained by the spell, if I do remember correctly," said Severus knowing very well that he had remembered properly.

"A very thorough summary Severus," Poppy laughed, but her smile faded as she gazed at the sleeping boy. Potter looked lost in the vast four poster bed.

"How did Potter attain all of his other injuries? I mean they obviously can't be from the duel," Draco's strong voice rang out.

"I understand what your implying Draco. Since I do work in a school infirmary I have received many cases like Harry's. All the signs point directly to one thing, child abuse," said the nurse with a gloomy tone.

"The golden prince," laughed Draco, "If I know one thing it's this, Potter probably doesn't even have the word abuse in his vocabulary."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions Mr. Malfoy," snapped Poppy. A machine began chirping, and the medi-witch rushed over, her stiff white robes rustling as she walked. "His fever spiked again, but there isn't anything else I can do for him. I have to get back to the school now, and resume my post, you never know when the headmaster might need me. If any machine, now pay attention Severus this is important, if _any_ machine starts beeping or you notice a change in his condition you must contact me immediately. Oh, I do hate leaving a patient like this," she cried, "you must make sure he gets plenty of sleep, no solid food when he first wakes up and…"

I'm not as incompetent as you think Poppy, I did take a healing course in school, not to mention I know every healing potion, ingredient, and substance known to mankind. Thank you for coming Poppy, and would you please inform Albus that Mr. Potter is here?"

"Of course Severus, goodbye," said Poppy giving one last forlorn look at the boy.

"Goodbye Poppy," he said as the witch disappeared into the green flames.

"He looks creepy," stated Draco.

"Let's stick you in front of the Dark Lord, and see if you still look like that pretty little blond model," mused Severus.

"Okay, One I'm handsome not _pretty_. Two, no matter what happens, I will always and I repeat always retain my natural good looks," Draco joked making his voice go unnaturally deep.

"Over the summer, I will be deflating your head Draco," Severus said. His gaze returned to the lone figure on the bed. Potter was very pale, almost as pale as him and Draco, and not to mention (as has previously been stated) tiny. His hair had grown a little past his chin into a tangled mess, so that if the boy wanted to he could secure it in a ponytail. Tremors shook through the young body occasionally. He had to admit, the boy looked extremely vulnerable.

"I'm glad your okay Sev, I was worried when you stayed at the Death Eater meeting for such a long time and didn't come home." Draco surprised Severus by giving the hooked nose man a hug. Severus stiffened under the blonds touch not used to showing this type of affection.

"Thank you Draco, now I don't know about you, but I'm rather famished. Cindy!" The little house elf bounced into the room. When you glanced at her quickly, Cindy didn't look like a normal house elf. She wore a flower patterned blue sundress, was less wrinkly, and all in all looked like a five year old child.

"Master Severus!" the little house elf squealed in delight, "Cindy is being so glad that you came home! Cindy make master huge feast for dinner. Cindy is knowing how master is hungry after his meetings."

"Yes Cindy, Draco and I will both be taking our dinner up here if you don't mind," Severus spoke his calm and collective poise thrown off by the creatures usual care free attitude.

"Cindy don't mind! Cindy don't mind at all! Cindy love to serve her nice master, but Cindy be wondering if master's other friend (here Draco snorted) be wanting dinner to?"

"Not tonight Cindy, Mr. Potter here is very ill, and we don't know when he'll be waking up. So don't bother yourself with making him any dinner tonight." Severus knew that this hardly mattered and Cindy would still come up with enough food to feed an army.

"Yes Master Severus," and with that, the happy house elf who could never be daunted with Severus' ever changing mood swings skipped out of the room.

"You know, I can never get over how happy she is. Eventually she will convert you to her ever-contentment, and that will be a very scary day," said Draco eyes wide with fright as he considered his godfather being _nice_.

"Humph, I'd like to see her try Dragon," said Severus using the pet name that Draco hated.

"Cindy can try to be making her master nice if it is what master wishes," stated Cindy, wheeling their dinner in on a gigantic silver tray. The house elf had out done herself once again. Not only was there millions of different dishes to choose from, but she had cooked the meal in under five minutes.

"No Cindy, I am quite happy with my cold, recluse, and un-loving outlook on life," he said with seriousness. With that statement, everyone quieted and began eating there their meal in the green and silver guestroom.

Draco dared to break the silence, and asked "Why are we eating in here anyway way? I mean Potter looks well, dead, and it's freaking me out."

"The answer to that question is obvious Draco," said Severus barely containing the urge to roll his eyes. "If one of the machines start going off someone needs to be around to hear it."

"Oh," replied Draco, not saying anything else, and allowing the conversation to fall. They once again fell into a brooding silence which was only disturbed when the fire crackled merrily in its hearth. Each person in the room was lost in their own thoughts.

A glimmering formation of mist started swirling around the center of the room. It was eerily twinkling in the glow of the candle light. The mist started to obtain a form that looked like the Headmaster.

"Hello Albus, what do you need?" questioned Severus getting directly to the point.

"Just checking up on Mister Potter, how is he doing?" asked the old mad congenially.

Madam Pomfrey's said he was okay at the moment, but something might be wrong. That's why we're watching him," piped in Draco.

"Ah, hello my boy," said the headmaster acknowledging Draco's presence.

"Now that the pleasantries have been exchanged," sneered Severus, "down to business. You never call over unless you have something important to say, so I suggest you get on with it," he demanded, applying his obnoxious façade.

"Fine, fine, you may not know this Severus, but you, Draco, Madam Pomfrey and I are the only people that know Harry survived his recent encounter with Voldemort. Voldemort's powers have been growing, and his attacks have been becoming more ruthless. I have every belief that Harry will be able to rid us all of Voldemort, but not right now. No, I am not referring to his current condition, but simply the fact that he isn't powerful enough. Over the next school year I have been planning on Harry going through a training program of sorts, but before he completes it he will still be too easy of a target for Voldemort to dispose of."

"You better not be thinking what I think your thinking Albus," Severus growled.

"That depends now doesn't it," stated the headmaster who was trying not to laugh at the potion master's plight. "Now please don't interrupt me before I have said everything Severus. Everyone will soon believe Harry to be dead, which is the perfect cover for the boy. Over the summer he can rest and recuperate here. When school starts around again, we can cast glamour charms on the boy making him look like a distant cousin of yours. He was home schooled in France, but his parents recently passed away causing him to be enrolled in the school. What do you think?"

"There is no way in Hell, that I will allow the brat to live here, no way in bloody Hell!" Draco nodded fiercely agreeing with his godfather's words.

"I will give you some time to think it over Severus. I will not accept an answer right now. Remember, do not presume to know everything about Harry." The old wizard began to fade away.

"Wait, Albus! You can't just dump James Potter's son on my shoulders. God damn it, wait! " The mist twinkled away in the same manner that it had arrived. Catching the light and twinkling in every which way. Severus, no longer able to contain his emotions screamed with all of his might, "Manipulative old geezer!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin felt his heart pick up speed when he saw the message that scrolled across his mirror that Dumbledore used to converse with the Order. You-know-who was probably attacking Harry right at this moment. He grabbed his wand and cloak dashing out of the cave and through the woods were he was currently staying. He apparated right outside of where the protection wards used to begin. His breath was exploding in his chest as he continued his mad rush to protect Harry. He counted the houses down Privet Drive making his way to number four.

There it was! He ran up the walk way and noticed that the front door was left wide opened and was hanging somewhat lopsided on its hinges. He held his wand up by his shoulder, and crept with a deathly silence into the house.

"Harry," he called out to the boy, "Harry are you there?' There wasn't an answer. He tore through the house looking into rooms, cupboards, and any place big enough for human life. Remus tried to ignore the red stains he found smeared on the walls, and the crunching sounds under his feet from broken glass. He felt his eyes begin to burn and fill with tears when he realized that the last link to his past and the marauders was nowhere to be found.

"Remus," a gentle voice said, "Remus look at me." The werewolf's scarred face turned to meet the headmasters. "I'm so sorry Remus, he's gone."

"You mean you took him back to Headquarters or Hogwarts already?" he questioned knowing in his heart that it wasn't what Albus meant at all.

"No Remus, Harry, he's dead."

"Words failed him as he sank to the floor onto is knees, and caught his hands in his head. He felt as is his heart was being ripped out of his chest and being cut into a million little pieces. Tears tracked down his checks in a fierce waterfall. He didn't know how long he sat there contemplating the unfairness of life. To be honest, he had somewhat blamed the boy for Sirius' death. Now guilt overwhelmed him, he ha not sent Harry a letter over the entire summer. Remus had loved Harry, and now the boy would never know how much. You-know-who would pay for taking away his closest friends and loved ones away from him.

Later during the night two men approached Remus to take him back to Headquarters. Not saying anything the tall red headed man and another man with a peg leg helped Remus stand, and apparate.

Back at Privet Drive a picture of James Potter and Lilly Evans was logged under a clock that continued ticking even though it was partially destroyed. Even though it was just a photograph, and a wizarding one at that, people would have said that the couple in the photo where the saddest they had ever seen anyone in their life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fog swirled in front of Harry's eyes as he fought to regain consciousness. Pain ached duly in the background, but that wasn't necessarily new. As he woke up a little further, he began to regain his feeling and noticed a strange sensation in his throat. He weakly struggled to open his eyes, a little scared of not knowing where he was.

"Potter, can you hear me?" asked a voice that sounded remarkably like Draco Malfoy. "Well, Potty, you're in Snape manor. You mustn't try to move around a lot because someone did a number on you." Harry began to remember Vernon, Voldemort, and Snape. Everything was becoming clearer now. "Can you open your eyes?" Harry tried again managing to open them a crack before they shut once more.

"Very good potter," the voice said sarcastically, "now let's see if you can actually _keep_ them open." This time Harry prevailed. "Sev, he's awake," the blond git yelled, making his head throb even more than it already was.

Harry groaned, but it came out as more of a gurgle. "Eeeww, that's so gross Potter you spit on yourself," noted the Malfoy when he saw a little bit of saliva in the corner of Harry's mouth. The longer he was awake, the more the pain over whelmed him. He was desperately trying to hold back the tears that pricked in his eyes.

"Are you crying Potter?" Malfoy asked. Harry's hand –the only part of his body he could actually move– squeezed the silk sheets, trying to ignore the burning sensation that was destroying his lungs. "Sev is coming with some more pain, what is it that muggles call them again… ah…, medications" Questions were running around in his head, but he soon felt the darkness overcoming him once more.

"Come on Potter stay awake," Harry tried, but couldn't. He drifted off into a fitful sleep, and a realm filled with nightmares.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I tried to make that chapter longer for everyone who didn't like the length. I intend for the story to start picking up speed soon, in this chapter I was just basically trying to lay down the plot. Once again, I hoped you enjoyed it. Chua.**

**Reviews: Thanks so much to, ****Miamandi, Rainbow2007, FrequencyQueen, Caldonya, and karone-sakura**


	6. A Little Dose of Friendliness Never Hurt

**Being Set Free**

**Disclaimer: By now I think we can all presume that I don't own Harry Potter and Com., anything else I need to settle before someone whips the lawyers out on me?**

**Chapter 6**

Two days, he had only been at Snape manor for two days, and he already wanted to bash his head in from sheer boredom. After he had woken up for the second time, Snape had removed the breathing tube (which he never wanted to experience again), and replaced it with an oxygen mask (which had been removed not much longer after it was put on.). The pain had slowly started to fade even when he wasn't on his medicines. Harry had always been a remarkably fast healer.

Harry longed to be at the burrow, where love and warmth radiated without falter. Instead, he was in a cold and creepy manor feeling like a first year afraid of a ghost that might pop out of the walls at any second. His Mind flashed back to the last conversation he and Sn…Severus had.

"_The headmaster has required that you remain here for the summer Potter, to my great displeasure," Snape said snidely. Harry unburied himself out his deep silk sheets knowing that he could not the fight that had become inevitable._

"_Well, it's not like I want to be here either Professor," he replied trying to keep his cool._

"_Impertinent brat, you're just like your ungrateful, self righteous father." Harry felt his eyes fill with tears at Snape's cruel words. Recently, he had been more emotional than normal, and it was extremely annoying. Snape glared at him with those formidable eyes as he finished what he had come to say, "The headmaster also wishes you to take the guise of one of my distant cousins from France." _

"_That is a good idea Sir," he lied not wanting to show his lack of faith in Dumbledore's plan immediately, "but won't everyone wonder where I went? My friends, especially Hermione aren't as dumb as you think they are. They will eventually put two and two together and figure out that I'm me." Snape rolled his eyes at the last confusing part of Harry's sentence. _

"_The headmaster has seen to that little problem boy. When Voldemort last attacked you, you were no where to be found. That is when he had his marvelous epiphany and decided to solve that little problem by proclaiming you dead."_

_Harry felt his breath leave him a little faster than usual as he realized what this meant for his future, "What, You mean I no longer have any friends! Every thinks I'm dead, well that just isn't fair. I've put enough into this damn war, and I think I deserve a break." _

"_Potter you have a duty to yourself and the wizarding community. As much as I hate to say this, you must go along with the headmaster's plan. Albus told me about the prophesy and he is right. This is your greatest chance at survival until you can rid the world once and for all of Voldemort. Now, once you return to school you will be resorted, have no fear, I have no doubt that you won't be sorted into Gryffindor again; for your stupid bravery, and the whole saving people thing. You will also be taking extra lessons from the other professors and my self."_

"_Talk about being blunt. I'm sick of not having any control over my life, but it's not like I have a choice is it," Harry's voice trailed off and he looked back towards Snape with a renewed curiosity in his eye, "does anyone even care that I'm gone?"_

"_What a stupid question boy, of course everyone is sad that you're gone. The whole wizarding world has been in despair. Your two lackeys won't even come out of their rooms. That Weasley woman is at her wits end."_

_Harry felt terrible that his best friends were once again in so much pain and it was all his fault. Shape turned to leave making Harry suffer alone in his despair. His robes fluttered marking the beginning of that trademark billow._

"_Wait," cried Harry everything he wanted to say flew furiously from the tip of his tongue before he had a chance to stop any of it, "Professor, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for looking into your penseive and invading your privacy. I was just so angry. No one was telling me anything about what was happening with Voldemort (Harry saw Snape stiffen at the name). I just thought that you might have been trying to hide memories of Order meetings. I had no idea that my father bullied you, and that it was what I would find. When I saw that memory, I lost a piece of myself. Everyone was always saying how much I was like my father and what a good man he was. If it helps any I didn't tell anyone except Remus and Sirius who already knew about it. Trust me, I know what it feels like to be bullied," Harry finished darkly._

"_Maybe, Mr. Potter, you're not as self absorbed as I thought you were. Thank you for your apology, but I also have something to apologize for. I assumed that you were a spoiled brat who was just like his father. Forgive me for not seeing through my own hatred, and not noticing the signs of your abuse. After all, you are one of my students and responsibilities," during the entirety of Snape's speech, he had never once turned to face the boy. Silence ensued for a few minutes before Snape, no Severus, decided to leave Harry in peace and exited the guestroom room. _

Harry felt that small little golden bubble of joy inside of his chest that hadn't been there for quite some time, as he finished recalling the conversation. So yes, Harry was currently bored out of his mind because Severus had already left for his "funeral", and Malfoy avoided him at all costs. Sure the manor was cold, dark (but Harry planned to fix this that once he was well enough to walk he would open some friggin' windows), and not to mention the over all dreariness. However, he was hopeful that he could somehow find a smidgen of happiness here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A freezing hand came down and clamped itself over Draco's mouth. He held back his scream as the Dark Lord used his other hand to press his wand against the back of his vulnerable neck.

Draco felt the Dark Lord's tall and slim body press against his back, "You honestly thought that you could avoid me, my blond angel? You must realize that I do not solely depend on your father to recruit my servants." Draco watched in horror as a black tattoo of a skull and snake slowly wound its way around his pale sweaty arm. The dark Lord released his griping Draco, and he dropped to the ground sobbing, and holding his arm that had started to burn fiercely.

"You should not be so weak Draco. You should have seen that this would happen, felt it in your bones. Because, my servant, you will never be free."

The images in Draco's head swirled and changed to a peaceful muggle village. Three or four Death Eaters accompanied Draco as they made their way towards the unsuspecting homes. The Death Eaters cast burring spells on the houses, and Draco watched the scene frozen s muggles ran from their homes trying to rid themselves from the flames that were slowly eating away at their bodies.

The scene changed once more, and Draco watched as his friends ridiculed him. Things like "To chicken to stand up to your father" and "You traitor how dare you desert our master" were spat at him in anger.

Draco sat up quickly in his bed, trying to rid himself of the nightmares that plagued him in his head only seconds previously. "It was just a dream, only a dream," he muttered to himself over and over again; he leapt from his bed slightly stumbling over he sheets that had wrapped themselves around Draco's sweaty legs.

"Sev," he called making his way to his godfather's room searching for the comforts of a hug. When he knocked on his godfather's door there was no answer. So, he opened the foreboding door a crack, but Severus wasn't in is room. He searched the entire manor before he found himself in front of Potter's room. Draco burst through the door not bothering to knock. He watched as the somewhat shocked boy pushed himself up onto his pillow, and winced in pain as he moved his leg a little too much.

"Potter where is my godfather," he questioned bitterly?

"Um, Draco, I can hardly believe this myself, but he's at my funeral," replied the dark haired boy.

"Oh."

"So, is there anything else you needed Malfoy?"

"Yes, but you can't help me Potter," he said not wanting Potter's help even if he could give it

"Try me," stated Potter.

"Okay fine, I had a nightmare that I was forced to become a Death Eater, and went on a Killing spree. Then, my nightmare changed to where all my friends found out that I was light, and that my father was abusive."

"I'm sorry, but you know you really shouldn't be ashamed for working for the light."

What do you mean you're sorry, Potter? I mean, you're the one who told everyone what you saw in the forbidden forest."

"No I didn't, your git of a godfather practically threatened me with decapitation. Trust me, if you would have seen the man's face, you wouldn't have dared either," said Potter.

"You're telling me the truth?"

"Would I ever lie to you Malfoy," joked Potter.

"Ha, ha, ha," Draco snorted.

Draco turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Potter's still weak voice call out, "Wait."

"What do you want Potter?"

"Um, I'm kind of thirsty would you mind," and he pointed towards the water jug on top of the black and silver night stand.

"Whatever," he sighed, and handed Potter a cup watching him slowly gulp the cool liquid.

"Malfoy, you wouldn't mind visiting every now and again would you? You have no idea how boring this place gets without someone to talk to, or in our case scream at. Beside, it's not every day you find out that one of your biggest adversaries is actually on your side. I want to find out what goes on in that demented little head of yours.'"

Blasted goody two shoed Potter, "We'll see. Now, I'm tired, I haven't had a decent nights sleep in weeks."

"Okay, night Malfoy."

"I would feel better if you would call me Draco, since I'm no longer a Malfoy; as you well know."

"Right, sorry. Well, if I get to call you by your first name, it's only fair if you get to call me by mine, okay?" asked the boy, but some how managed to make it sound like an order.

"Night Po … Harry."

"Night Draco."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus apparated onto the dirt road outside of Godric's Hallow, and pushed his way through the crowd gathering for the midnight funeral. The breeze gently swayed through the trees, which still contained flower blossoms, and created a gentle rustling nose. There were at least fifteen rows of chairs where Potter's closest friends and acquaintances would sit. The rest of the wizarding world was filed in towards the back, and the area had become so full that not even a young child could have made his way through the multiple pairs of legs. The crowd started to gather along the road. Whispers could be heard among them saying "I heard his body was so mangled that no one can look at it without blacking out," and the horrid question of "Who will save us now?" All of the wizards had dressed in their nicest black dress robes to pay their respects. Also, each person carried a single white candle with flames that flickered just as bright as the stars in the jet black sky. Numerous tears were shed as they watched the casket of their beloved savior slowly fall into a hole surrounded by a cascade of pure white lilies.

Dumbledore rose and stood beside the grave, and he spoke, "Today, we come here to remember a boy. A boy who was loved and respected by millions. A boy who had to grow up to quickly. Please, join me in silence as we take this moment to remember Harry James Potter. A boy who gave his life for the light, and a boy who will never be forgotten. Harry, you will live on forever, in our hearts." Silence ensued for what seamed to be an eternity, as the people watched the fresh grave (in between that graves the belonged to Harry's parents) started to magically fill with dirt. Dumbledore cast a charm, and a marble headstone emerged from the ground. It shimmered and sparkled as if embedded with diamonds.

A wail sounded from the mouth of Granger, and the youngest Weasley boy gathered her in his arms rivers of tears flowing their way down his own face. Severus was correct about the cheesy sentiments. he hoped that Albus knew what he was getting himself into. If anyone got a whiff of the lie the old wizard had spun, well, desertion was the last thing the headmaster would have on his mind.

Severus went after McGonagall to pay his respects at the "grave", and left his burning candle which was later joined by thousands. He made his way down the dirt road; gravel popped and cracked under his black shoes, and walked away from the depressing group of mourners.

Soon he would have to arrive back at Snape manor. Someone was meeting him there in the morning, and Severus had to prepare for the arrival.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman through her long hair over her shoulder, soon she would be able to visit Snape Manor. It ha been all she could think about for weeks. Now, all she had to do was wait for morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Two words, writers block! Sorry that chapter was so terrible, grrrrr, my mind just kept going completely blank. Oh well, I hoped ya'll still liked it. Please review! I have enabled anonymous reviews (thanks to my friend who was about to chop my head cause she wanted to review, but doesn't have an account on fanfiction). Now, I'm off to go get a muffin, mmmmmm muffins.**

**Reviews:**

**Rainbow 2007 – Thanks!**

**JaneDoePotter – I'm so glad that you're enjoying my story, I will try to work harder on my grammar. Thanks for your input.**

**FrequencyQueen – I tried to take your advice, and make Harry a little happier. I really don't want him to walk off a tall tower, hehehehehehe.**

**Caldonya – Thanks!**

**karone-sakura – You're right, poor, poor Harry.**

**crazykids121 – thanks**

**twiligh646 – I like gorgonzola (Hangs head).**

**Mimaindi – Thanks! **


	7. A Little Time of Rest

**Being Set Free **

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I wonder how much ya'll (I would say you all, but I'm Texan so it's practically against my nature, sigh) would freak out if I lied and said I did own it. I can picture total mayhem, hehehehehehe.**

**Chapter Seven**

Draco rolled over to the other side of his bed to try and ignore the sunlight that was protruding from underneath the dark drapes. He laid there for a long time thinking things over in his head. Potter had acted very friendly towards him, almost as if in an act of desperation. This was definitely not normal. Potter had hurt his pride when he had rejected his friendship that he had offered. Yes, he would admit that it was a pathetic attempt at friendship, but no one knew Draco was very shy. He resorted to hide behind the calm collected face which is Malfoy.

Now Harry was offering him a friendship like he had tried to do many years ago. Would he accept the small boy's proposal or turn it down. So many questions, his mind was becoming jumbled, and that was really not something he was used to. Before his father had disowned him his goal in life had been simple, avoid his father and the Dark Lord at all costs. Now everything was unmarked territory, and it scared him.

Draco had to cut his musings shorts when his stomach let out a rather loud grumble. "Okay, okay, okay," Draco muttered to himself as he ran his hand through his hair making his way to the dining hall.

As Draco made his way down the grand staircase, he heard strange little whimpering sounds coming from Harry's room. He was about to ignore it, brushing it off as nothing, but when he heard strangled sob of despair he knew that he couldn't. He ran down the rest of the wooded stairs to go get Sev just incase something was wrong with Harry medically.

He dashed into the parlor slightly out of breath, "Sev," he called out to the man who was sitting on the black leather couch and staring intently at the crackling fire.

"What do you need Draco?" asked Severus.

"I walked past Harry's room, and he sounded really upset. I think something's wrong," said Draco.

"You called him Harry," stated a shocked Severus.

"Yeah, so what," Draco said trying to brush it off as nothing, "I mean he's going to be staying here the entire summer; we might as well _try_ to be civil.

"How uncharacteristic of you Draco," Severus said.

Draco pushed open the old heavy door to Harry's room and stood there shocked. When they entered room it was pitch black. Somehow, all of the candles in the boy's room had managed to go out Harry was lying sprawled on the floor sobbing hysterically.

"It's dark, so dark," he could barely hear the boy murmur, "Vernon will let me out soon, he can't lock me in the cupboard forever." Severus walked around the room relighting all of the candles with his wand. Draco knelt down next to the trembling boy, who had sweat running down his forehead.

"Harry are you okay?" he asked.

"Draco, how did you get to Little Whining?"

"Harry, were at Snape Manor, don't you remember? How did you get on the ground anyway? Here let me help you." Draco picked the boy up (who visibly flinched) and laid him down gently on the bed. He saw Harry try to curl up in the fetal position, but couldn't due to the pain in his back from the cuts. "It's okay," said Draco very unsure of himself because he had never really done the "compassionate" thing before.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I feel like a complete idiot," said Harry who was now blushing a fire engine red, "It's just all the candles were out when I woke up from a nightmare, and I had a flashback. You won't send me back to the Dursley's will you Professor Snape?"

"No, if there is one thing I will promise you Potter, it's that you will not be going back there ever again. Now do you wish to share with us what your flash back was about?"

Harry looked uncertainly towards the two men, and Draco realized instantly what was wrong, "Harry, once a month my dad would apparate into the Forbidden Forest, and before you say no one can apparate into Hogwarts, even though that's true, the forbidden Forest is located outside of Hogwarts. So once a month my father," Draco spat the word out, "would give me Dark Arts lessons. In the end he would usually end up using most of the curses he knew on me," Draco stared at the wall submerged in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry Draco, no one deserves that," said Harry.

"Thanks, now what was that flash back about, hmm"?

"It's just that my Uncle used to lock me inside of the cupboard under the stairs. It's not that big of a deal, really," Draco and Severus looked at the boy in obvious disbelief.

"Well, if that's all you needed Mr. Potter, Draco and I shall be taking our leave. A visitor is coming to Snape Manor, and we must get ready," Snape and Draco turned to leave assuming that Harry would be alright by himself for the rest of the day.

"Wait," Harry called, "please don't leave me here by myself anymore. I'll do anything you want just please don't leave me here alone." Draco heard Severus sigh.

"Well since you asked so nicely I assume that something can be arranged." Severus waved his wand over a chair, and it floated to the side of Harry's bed, he also charmed the IV Drip to follow along beside the chair, and float over the stairs. Draco picked Harry up for the second time that day, and put him in the squishy green chair, and threw a black blanket over him.

"Is everything here only in Slytherin colors," asked Harry slightly mortified as he looked around his room taking it all in for the first time. Draco and Severus glared at Harry and he looked down slightly abashed. "Not that there's anything wrong with Slytherin colors … or Slytherin … or yeah…"

"He's not a very good liar is he Sev?" asked Draco humorously.

"No, I daresay he isn't," Said Severus.

"I'm right here; you're like insulting me to my face; that's so not cool!" 

Harry was getting slightly queasy as the chair bobbed up and down floating its way past the stairs. "So, Potter, Severus says the I.V. drip can come out tomorrow. Are you excited?" Draco asked, obviously trying to end the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, needles being ripped out of my arm. That's just what makes me so thrilled," he replied sarcastically.

"Geeze Po-Harry, just trying to be friendly; who stuck a stick up your arse?" Harry shook his head as the floating chair magically followed Draco. The blonde boy entered a room through magnificent dark oak doors, and nodded his consent for Harry to follow.

"Wow," breathed Harry as he floated further into the posh room, and took in his surroundings "how come my room isn't as pimped?"

"P-i-m-p-e-d," questioned Draco, slowly sounding the word out.

"Muggle expression, you know like cool."

"You think my room is cold? I can go turn up the heat," asked a concerned Draco. Harry noticed that Draco's eyes traveled to his sickly off colored legs. Harry blushed and let the plaid blanket that had been nestled on top off his lap, drape over his lower extremities. He glanced down quickly to make sure that his legs were fully covered.

"No, Draco, that's not what I meant. Just forget it."

"Whatever Harry," said Draco. Draco loped across the room. He picked up a silver plated brush, and started to comb through his trademark shoulder length, platinum hair. He sprayed on some perfume, and let out a deeply contented sigh.

"You where perfume Draco?" questioned Harry aghast.

"It's not perfume Potter. Its cologne," Draco said. "Sev said that I needed to get ready for an important guest."

I still can't get over the fact that he lets you call him Sev. I mean it's kind of weird," shuddered Harry, who was thinking of the grouchy man.

"Not weird Potter, the word is unnerving! How are you ever going to pass for Sev' cousin, if you have such a meager vocabulary? You're going to get us all killed. I can see it now, death by lack of brain cells. That will make the front page of the Prophet," Draco said.

"I don't want to have to pass for Snape's cousin. I miss my friends, I miss…," Harry's voice dwindled off before he could finish his sentence … Sirius. "He's mean enough to me as it is. How's it going to be like when I have to spend extra time with him? Let alone the whole bloody summer," whined the flustered boy.

"My godfather isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. Stupid Gryffindorks and their idiotic prejudices! Oh, and don't complain Potter it's unbecoming," sated Draco. _I wish Sirius was here, I'm so alone in this pit full of snakes, and I want my godfather._

Harry reigned in his emotions, and answered as rationally as he could, "Snape has always taken every step he could to make me as miserable as possible."

"Not everybody can wait on you hand and foot, and show how much they love you by unfaltering devotion Potter. Sev had to main his guise as the perfect Dark Lord follower."

"Everyone doesn't love Dumbledore's perfect little golden boy. I thought you had that much figured out Malfoy." Harry heard Draco let out a grunt.

"I'm sorry Po-Harry, I've just had this migraine since I woke up, and it's starting to get to me," he dropped his head, and started messaging his temples with his forefingers. "I get them quite frequently."

"Try drinking something warm with mint, it helps me sometimes," offered Harry.

"Let's just go downstairs and wait for Sev's mystery guest." Draco leapt form the bed making for the door, but Harry stopped him with a single statement.

"I didn't know that you were already getting gray hair Draco," supplied Harry innocently.

What!" screamed Draco, jumping the length of his bedroom and landing in front of the wall sized mirror? Harry watched amusedly as the vain boy meticulously stared at his reflection, running his long pale fingers through his perfect hair. "Where did you see it? I can't find it anywhere." Draco's frantic eyes met Harry's. Harry couldn't hold back his laughter any longer and soon had tears rolling down his cheeks as he desperately clutched at his stomach.

"You should have seen your face! Ahahahahaha, you looked like the world was about to end. That was just so sweet."

The scene that followed would have made even any normal wizard raise an eyebrow in amusement; because, it was one of a tall, angry blonde boy stalking the halls of a rather gothic mansion, obviously talking to himself. Bringing up the rear, a small, sickly looking lad perched on a magically floating chair, laughing manically.

There was only one word to describe Snape's parlor, magnificent. Who knew that the greasy old bat had such a gaudy style? A large, intricately carved fire place was inserted into one wall. Books were strewn everywhere since there seemed to be no room left in the bookshelves. Potions magazines laid scattered on the black mahogany coffee table. Plush green chairs and sofas draped with silver throws filled the room, and they looked exceptionally inviting. That is, only if you were a Slytherin. Draco's leg bounced up and down in a continuous rhythm, his eyes boring a hole into the entrance way doors.

"Calm down Draco," Harry exclaimed, "Merlin's beard, you're making me nervous." Draco's intense gaze averted from the door, and recollected their cool exterior.

"Whatever Potty," jibed Draco.

"I dare you to say that again ferret face," replied Harry, hands clenching around his blanket. He was mentally preparing himself for a sarcastic war of insults.

"Touché Harry," complemented the stiff aristocratic figure. Well that was weird, Harry thought. He shrugged off his shock, and threw a quick grin.

"I know, I've been reading _Snape's 101 Tips to Better Insults_."

"Hahaha, you're so witty," Draco said sarcastically.

"You better believe it!" Draco rolled his eyes and went right back to staring at the wall. Snape's intimidating figure appeared in the doorway. His robes were billowing behind him. He waved his wand imposingly in the air muttering charms under his breath. The potions magazines and books leapt into their correct places, and after a freshening spell the room started to smell slightly of aftershave and leather.

"You've just got to love that new car smell," joked Harry. Draco looked at him confused, and Snape's eyebrows vanished into his greasy black hairline.

"Potter is it impossible to make yourself look a tad bit presentable?" the older man sneered. Harry ran his fingers through his unruly black hair trying to make it look flat. However, he was failing miserably. "Never mind Potter, don't even try. I looks like inherited another one of your father's flaws," said Snape.

"Well at least it looks like I've brushed my teeth this year," mumbled Harry under his breath. Draco sucked in a quick breath from across the room.

"What was that Potter?" growled Snape. He leaned in close enough to Harry so that he could feel the man's breath on his check. Harry flinched backwards, and hoped that nether of them noticed it. Snape turned away, "Your breath smells like butt greasy old bat." Snape's back stiffened he made to turn around once more. Harry felt a bead of sweat fall slowly down his face. _He was so stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Fortunately for Harry, Draco interrupted Snape before he could go on another one of his emotional tirades.

"Sev, whose coming? I think I know, but … but please tell me. I just don't want to get my hopes up," Draco all but begged.

"Draco it's…" but before he finished the door bell started to ring. The freakishly happy house elf popped up beside Harry, "Excuse me for interrupting master, but Narcissa Malfoy has arrived.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, but life got really hectic for a couple of months. Like usual, I hope you enjoyed the latest installment. I'm thinking that the plot will start picking up over the next couple of chapters, please be patient. Don't forget to read and review REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
